A visit to Camelot
by Kittystar loves Pusheen
Summary: The Doctor and Jenny are off on their first adventure together. Jenny wants to go to Rome, but when they arrive, things are not what they were expecting. What will happen when Camelot is on the brink of war and Morgana kidnaps Jenny? This is a sequal to my first one, Planet of the Igoos!
1. Chapter 1

"Hold on!" The doctor shouted excitedly to Jenny. "We're going to ancient Rommm!" His grip on the dashboard nearly slipped, but he managed to hold on.

Jenny laughed and clutched the dashboard also. The Doctor had set the TARDIS to go to ancient Rome. He had asked Jenny, 'Where do you want to go?' And she had answered, 'Rome!'

The TARDIS rocked and shook violently, as if trying to shake something off. Suddenly, it jerked and stopped, causing the Doctor and Jenny topple over onto the floor.

"Hmm," The Doctor stuck on his glasses and looked at the dashboard with a curious stare. "That shoul've been a much more pleasant ride."

"The rides aren't always like this?" Jenny askd, slightly disappointed.

The Doctor didn't seem to listen. He was too busy scanning the TARDIS.

"Dad? Come on, let's go and explore Rome!"

"Okay. Follow me!" The Doctor grabbed his trenchcoat, slipped it on, and ran out of the door. The duo dashed out hand in hand. But as soon as they took in the lanscape, Jenny knew that the casual trip to Rome wouldn't be as casual anymore.

**Don't kill me for the short first chapter please! Expect chapters to be short, though. Guess what they saw! Also, review! Give me feedback! I love Merlin and Doctor Who, so tell me if you like this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jenny's jaw dropped at the scenery. Before seeing her father, Jenny had went to a library with every kind of book. She had found one about Camelot, and had marveled at the beautiful pictures. Now, actually looking at the real thing gave her butterflies.

"Dad, are we in Rome? Or is it-"

"Camelot." The Doctor finished. He too was in a state of shock. Both the Doctor and Jenny stared. Finally, after about five minutes, the Doctor straightened up with an excited look in his eyes.

"Come on Jenny, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and the Doctor pulled into the TARDIS. He flipped switches and pounded at things with his mallets. Finally, he had relocated the TARDIS so that it was closer.

"Dad, don't you think we look a bit...conspicuous?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

"Well, I see your point." The Doctor answered. He ran over to a lever and pushed it forward, causing a panel to open. He reached in and grabbed two pairs of clothing.

"Catch!" He shouted excitedly.

Jenny looked in a mirror that the Doctor had provided from somewhere in the TARDIS and gasped. She looked like a peasant, with a long skirt and a piece of cloth tied around her head.

"Will you hurry up?" she called to the Doctor. He emerged from the changing room that he had 'found' and spread out his arms.

"Well? How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a peasant that lives in Camelot." She answered matter-of-factly. The Doctor laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go see the king!" He pulled Jenny out of the door and into the street. Other citizens were walking around. Children were playing and chasing each other, while adults carried baskets of fruits and vegetables on their heads. They walked quickly and swiftly through the market and swerved around people.

They finally reached what seemed to be the town square. A crowd of people seemed to be gathered. Wait, not just any people. They were knights! The knights were in a formation, and a muscular man who had the same chain mail as they did seemed to be giving them orders.

That was when Jenny realized that he was King Arthur.

**I really like how this is going so far. I have a feeling that the story will have 25 chapters! Now that would be awesome! Please review! See that box? Click on it and type something helpful in it...or a compliment. Then click the other button that looks smaller. Yes, go and do that...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jenny tugged on the Doctor's sleeve and whispered, "Look! It's Arthur himself!"

The Doctor looked up and broke into a smile. He seemed to forget that he was in Camelot, and that Arthur was a king, and walked forward, grinning. Jenny sighed and hoped he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Why hello there!" He called at King Arthur. The statement caused all heads to turn. "I'm the Doctor! Nice to meet. You're Arthur aren't you! Sorry, King Arthur to be exact! Or am I in the wrong time? Prince? No, King." The Doctor babbled on. "I cannot believe I met you! Wow, this amazing. You know, you're supposed to just be a legend, right? You can't really exist. That makes me question if I'm just in a hologram place with timey-wimey stuff. Am I? Wait no, you won't know that stuff, you don't even have rifles yet! Wait, ignore that statement, you're not supposed to know that. I would just-"

King Arthur's jaw dropped. Was this peasant actually interrupting a beginning of a patrol? He didn't even recognize the stranger.

"Excuse me." He interrupted the Doctor. "Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor looked pleasantly surprised. "I thought you'd never ask! I'm the Doctor. No I'm not exactly a real one, but it's my name. Lovely name. Arthur's a good name too. You know, I once met someon-"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I am in the middle of organizing a hunting patrol. If you needed to talk to me about something, then we should do it in the court."

The Doctor smiled. "Of course. Sorry, I forgot that part. Sometimes my excitement gets the better of me. Nice meeting you, and I hope that I can see you later." He looked around and walked back. But then he stopped again. "Do you mind if-" Arthur gave him a look. "Right. Later."

After the Doctor walked back to Jenny and everyone stopped staring, Jenny asked, "Dad, why did you do that? You do realize that we need to meet with him in the castle, right?"

The Doctor just laughed. "Well, you still have to try. And besides, I needed to know if he was a Zygon or some other creature that can shape-shift. Being in Camelot is practically impossible." He then reached in his shirt to retrieve his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What is it?" Jenny asked, puzzled.

"If we really are in Camelot, then that means..." He paused. "That means that magic is real."

**You just realized that Doctor? XD I reread the chapter and I realized that he was a really big chatterbox. Did you like it? Pwease review! Pwetty pwease with sugar on towp?**


End file.
